Crossing the Bridge
by ErieDragon
Summary: A new kind of dating for Makino Tsukushi, inspired by the end of a romantic saga, is finally allowed to reveal the true nature of 'unchanging feelings.'


****

Crossing the Bridge

The girl giggled wildly, barely flinching when her blanket slid down her naked body and revealed most of her pale, creamy skin. Amon smiled appreciatively, ceasing his talk to casually run his fingers along her stomach, up her chest, around her large breasts and up to her smooth collar bone. He leaned forward and lightly tasted her throat, pressing kisses down her neck and shoulder with as much 'affection' as he could muster.

This one had to last for a while, beautiful girls her age were harder to find as he got older.

Finally resolving to get up and eat something, Amon drew away from the slowly fading smell of perfume and lotion and sat up, delivering a quick kiss to her forehead before sliding out of bed. She said something to his retreating back, but he unconsciously barred it out and disappeared into the kitchen.

After assembling a small plate of a slice of bread, a bit of take-out leftovers and some apple juice, Amon set the meal down on the table and returned to his bedroom--noting that the girl was still in bed and had just turned on his television--to pull some pants out of his drawer. Slipping them on without drawing the girl's attention once, he returned to the kitchen and sat down with a small sigh, taking a sip of the juice. He swished it around his mouth, as if trying to rid himself of the girl's taste, and swallowed it down with a bite of the probably-somewhat-moldy bread. If it wasn't green, it wasn't bad, he told himself. Stale was a figment of the imagination.

There was no room for thought in his late morning haze. It was always the same: he brought home his 'girlfriend' after work, set to his business, woke up late, ran errands, then went back to work for the rest of the day and night. It had been that way for years, and it would continue as such until he got old and had to move beyond late night bartender to some horribly monotonous job that would keep him alive, sheltered, and fed.

With a large yawn he rose, scratched his chest briefly, and dropped the plate into the sink, running the water for a moment before he left the kitchen. Turning to return to his bedroom and inform the girl it was time for her to go home, his door buzzer went off, almost scaring him with its sudden blare. Pacing over to the door he pressed the button.

"What?"

He waited for a moment, before trying again, "Who is it?"

There was silence before the other end suddenly came on. "Can I come in?" a familiar female voice asked. Amon furrowed his brow. It was probably some girl he had completely forgotten about calling back, as her voice rang recognizable bells in his mind, and was coming back for more. Whether he wanted one girl to meet another was another story; jealousy was amusing in its own right, but he didn't want to ruin two chances at getting laid if he could avoid it.

"Amon? Are you there?" At the sound of his name, Amon's head jerked up, his eyes growing wide. Very rarely did girls ever call him by his first name--as it were, most of them were merely acquaintances--because he more often than not did not divulge his full name.

"Who is it?" he asked tentatively, listening with piqued curiosity.

The response caused him to jump back. "Makino Tsukushi."

"Tsukushi?!" He paused for a moment, contemplating before pressing the button down again to give his reply. "Come on up. Number fourteen." After letting her into the building, he quickly walked back into his bedroom and picked the girl's clothes up off the floor, tossing them to her.

"Sorry for this," Amon said, his voice completely devoid of any sort of apologetic tone, "but I have an old friend that I need to see. Privately." The girl, puzzled, took her clothes and turned off the television so she could get dressed. He walked her to the door and let her out, giving her a brief kiss to assure that she would be coming back with him later that night from the bar. Amon leaned back against the wall beside the entryway and turned over Tsukushi's sudden appearance at his house in his mind. It had been three and a half years since he had last seen the girl, but he didn't wonder for very long about her visit when he heard a knock on his door.

"Amon?" Without thinking twice he opened the door. His eyes grew wide at the sight of the girl--no, she wasn't a girl anymore--standing in the hallway. She had medium-length hair, which was bound in a pair of braided pigtails, familiar large, brown eyes, a short but slim figure, a knee skirt and a thin blue coat.

Without responding, he opened the door to allow her entrance, never once letting his eyes leave her as she stared at him curiously but averted her gaze to walk into the small apartment. She glanced around for a moment before stopping and turning back to him, tucking her hands behind her back.

"You were pretty hard to find," she said at last, and looked up at him. "When did you move?"

Amon was silent and his eyes still rested firmly on her own. Suddenly he turned, waving his arm over his shoulder, and walked toward the kitchen. "Come on," he said and looked back at her, "let's talk in here."

Tsukushi nodded her head nervously and followed him, and once they were both seated at his small table, he leaned forward and raised one eyebrow. "Two years ago. Rent got too high," he told her at last, his face relaxed and his eyes void of emotion. Tsukushi gave him an understanding nod. "To be blunt, why are you here?"

The coldness in his voice sliced the air like a knife. She swallowed and Amon felt his pulse rise when she covered one side of her face with a hand and closed her eyes. He was hardly equipped for one of the few people he had ever cared about suddenly popping up in his life; normalcy was something he had come to rely on like food and water. He struggled to keep his composure when Tsukushi raised her gaze to his again and brushed back a loose bang, her fingers trembling slightly.

"It is possible... to have unchanging feelings," she said, her voice quiet but with a bell-like ring. She averted her eyes. "You probably know that... that Doumyouji went to America." Amon gave a nod of affirmation. He also remembered the man's parting words. "And... and that he was going to come back after four years." Another nod. "Then you also probably heard that he's engaged."

Amon let out a sigh and leaned back. He ran one hand through his black hair, letting his eyes drift closed, and remembered exactly what the magazines had said. The daughter of an American corporation. He would move back to Japan for a short while, then take over as head of the company in New York. Yes, Amon knew. Of course he knew.

"Feelings don't change, I know that now," Tsukushi continued, "but people do. It was foolish. So foolish, to think that neither of us would change in four years. It was foolish to think that people can live off love. You know too, then, that he's marrying only because the Doumyouji Zaibatsu took a plummet. The economy really is bad."

"So," Amon responded, still emotionless, "there was nothing to be done."

"Nothing."

He sat up and leaned forward, propping one arm on the table, furrowed his brow and watched her slowly moistening eyes closely. "He gave up for the sake of his company?"

"He'll make a good president."

Amon stood up, the legs of his chair squeaking on the linoleum floor as they tittered back, and he walked around the table to where Tsukushi sat. She was still staring at his seat, and her hands trembled as tears began to work themselves free and began trickling down her cheeks. He leaned down beside her, wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and squeezed, closing his eyes when she let out a choked sob. He could feel the tears wetting his shirt as he lifted her light body and carried her out of the kitchen and to his small bedroom, where he set her down on his bed and supported her back with one hand as she sat up. Her hands clenched her knees as she tried to stop the tears flowing freely from her dark brown eyes.

"W-why did..." a gasp from her own throat interrupted her, and she took a breath, "why did he tell me he loved me," a sob, "when he told me he had to g-get married?" She wiped at her face with her hands. "Why did he have to s-say that? I-if he had told me he didn't l-love me anymore... it would have been e-easier for b-both of us."

Amon let out a deep sigh and sat down on the bed beside her, trying to hold her trembling body still with his arms by holding her tightly around the shoulders. After a few moments of silence her sobs seemed to subside, and he brushed some of her hair out of her eyes. "Hanazawa Rui wants to go out with me," she managed, her eyes saddening even more deeply, "and would you believe it, I almost said yes." At this, Tsukushi suddenly looked horrified, and Amon unconsciously tightened his grasp on her. "I'm a terrible person."

"Not at all," he finally said. He raised one hand, lightly brushing her hair, and rubbed her shoulder with the other. He lowered his lips to her ear to speak in lower, gentler tones. "You're anything but."

"I don't want to stay... to stay on that side of the bridge any more," Tsukushi murmured, wiping her face with one hand, "I want to come back. You're the only one who knows how... how to come back. I can't face my unchanging feelings."

Amon closed his eyes and his eyebrows drew together in consternation. He had become familiar with unchanging feelings after she had walked out of his life, that, he knew. Though the identity of them he didn't know, he was fully aware that he would forever have feelings for the independent, determined, lower-class girl that he had been welcome to have come bumping into his life. Friendship, affection, they had become his intimate partners, things he knew would always allow her to come back to him without objection. Of course he knew how to cross the bridge, he was its sentry.

"There are such things as unchanging feelings," he replied, his voice tickling her ear gently, "that much, at least, I learned. You know, I realized something, when you left with him that day from my apartment; the two of you were something special together. But I know that destiny and fate must be less than friends, now. We'll make an exception for you this time, on this side of the bridge."

Tsukushi slowly lifted her head, her eyes resting on his own with a sad but relieved glint. "Thank you."

***

"Kunisawa? How long?"

Tsukushi lowered her tea cup and looked at her friends. Shigeru and Sakurako sat next to each other on the other side of the table, their eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Two months next week," she replied calmly, taking one more sip before pushing her saucer away from her placemat. The two girls were silent.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Has he made a move on you yet?"

"Kunisawa, of all people!"

"Have you told Rui?"

Tsukushi shook her head, raising one hand to stop their onslaught of questions. "It's nothing like that," she said. "Why should I tell Hanazawa Rui? It's not his business any more than anyone else's. Besides, it's not like we're really dating. It's... I can't explain."

While Shigeru looked too dumbfounded to do more than open and close her mouth like a fish, Sakurako, calm and collected, set down her coffee and raised her eyes to look closely at her friend. "I understand, Makino-senpai," she said, her voice unusually quiet and demure. "I was wondering how you held together so well at Doumyouji-san's wedding."

Tsukushi gave her a weak smile and nodded. At this Shigeru, who seemed to have come to her senses enough to say something, immediately swallowed her comment and sat back in her chair with nothing but an "Oh."

The two girls watched Tsukushi curiously when she looked at her watch and smiled at them. "Sorry to cut this short, but I told Amon I'd go with him to dinner before he went to work." She pushed her chair at with her feet and stood up, with Shigeru and Sakurako doing the same. They all exchanged brief hugs.

"I'll call you soon," Sakurako told her, smiling and brushing a red lock of hair from her eyes. Shigeru nodded in assent.

"We'll take you on a trip, okay?"

Tsukushi grinned at her friends and turned to leave the small tea shop, waving. "Thank you! Bye!" With that she left in a ring of bells hung over the door.

Shigeru sighed, sitting back down to finish her tea. "I can't believe we didn't know until now," she said and took a sip absently. "I feel like I've failed as a best friend."

Rather than argue over her position as Tsukushi's 'best friend,' Sakurako nodded her head in agreement and patted Shigeru's hand. "At least she's happy." Shigeru smiled briefly at the red-head.

"She needs some happiness."

***

With labored breathing Tsukushi put one hand on the table, bending over to get back some of her wind. "Sorry I'm late," she choked out and sat down. "I met with Shigeru-san and Sakurako today." She took a deep breath and, seeing a glass of water, immediately took a sip.

Amon watched with amusement as Tsukushi settled in without even noticing that he still hadn't spoken yet, reprimanding her for being late or commenting on her meeting with her two friends. Some of her best moments were her one-sided conversations of nervousness or apology. He had to restrain himself from laughing outright when she snatched his water and drank it without so much as a word.

After she had shown up at his apartment, Amon had taken her out to dinner to soothe her nerves, but she had fallen asleep on the way home so he had put her on his bed while he took the old, ratty couch. After some more food and another heart-wrenching bout of tears the next morning, she had seemed to recover--even if only momentarily--and he had sent her on her way, not intending to see her again.

He had thought it dangerous to mix himself up with her again; she was always bringing emotions out of him to light that he never really wanted to see. She made the world real, and reality, he didn't know if he could bear. But, before he knew what he was doing, he was standing outside of Eitoku University on Friday afternoon to surprise her when she got out of class with a bouquet of rather plain, but bright-colored flowers, and taken her on an impromptu junior-high-style date. When he asked if he could see her again, she acquiesced under the condition that they not date like boyfriend and girlfriend but just friends, and he agreed. It was hardly his style, but after a week, he had decided it was the best thing since sliced bread.

When Tsukushi finally looked up at him, he had on a Amon-patented grin and was offering her a menu. "How are they doing?" he asked when she took the menu and opened it.

"As well as can be expected, I suppose," she replied half-heartedly, her mind clearly focused on the words in front of her. He gave a small chuckle and nodded.

"That's good, then. Are you coming over tonight? I rented one of those old black-and-white dramas, it was the only thing left." Tsukushi glanced up at him and smiled, responding, "Sounds great."

The meal passed uneventfully, with Tsukushi relating to him the day's trials, briefly mentioning bumping into Soujiro before she skipped over it and went on to talk about her meeting with Shigeru and Sakurako. Amon made a mental note to ask her for more details later, when she would be in a nice, pliable mood after watching some disgustingly sappy old romance story.

"Isn't it about time for you to go in?" Tsukushi said at last, pointing to the clock on the far wall. Amon glanced at the time and let out a sigh.

"Yeah," he responded, taking the check book and inconspicuously slipping some cash into it, "but I'll see you at eleven, I'm off early tonight. We got a new guy, so the boss is giving me a break without too much of a pay cut for a while."

"Is that okay?" she asked, her voice slightly concerned. He nodded and stood up.

"It's fine. See you then." Giving her a friendly peck on the cheek, he turned and went into the lobby, depositing the small book with the waitress before leaving the restaurant.

Amon fidgeted behind the bar, washing the same glass for the third time and hardly noticing one of his patrons attempting to flag his attention. His workmate, finally seeming to tire of his unusual absent-mindedness, kicked him in the shin before taking the customer himself. When he returned, Amon was serving up a mixed drink, giving the other man a moment to speak.

"What's crawling in your pants?" the blonde asked in annoyance after Amon finished and wiped his hands together on a small, moist towel. He glanced up at his co-worker.

"What do you mean, Katsura?"

"You're not focused at all," Katsura replied, not even having to look when a rather large man gave a drunken wave. Keeping his eyes on Amon, he lifted a fountain hose to the man's glass, pressed the button for a heady beer, and filled it to the top. The task of marking a tab briefly drew away his gaze.

Amon shrugged his shoulders. "Long day, I guess."

The blonde snorted. "You're meeting that girl again tonight, aren't you?" he asked, smiling crookedly and elbowing Amon in the side.

"Yeah. What of it?"

Katsura sighed and shook his head, saying, "We've known each other for a long time, haven't we, Kunisawa?" Amon raised one eyebrow. "I've never seen you stick with a girl this long. Is she for real?"

At this, Amon burst into an unexpected fit of laughter, surprising Katsura into knocking a glass into the sink. "So that's what you think?" he asked, still smirking. "That she's my girlfriend?"

Katsura looked surprised. "Well, yeah, I thought it was kind of a safe assumption," he replied tentatively.

"She's a friend who hit rock-bottom. Sure, we're dating, but even if I'd like to, I don't think I'd ever lay a hand on her," Amon told the other man, thoughtfully tipping his chin in one hand. "She's a good woman. I'd rip out the throat of the guy who hurt her if she'd let me."

"Sounds like you really like her. Why don't you go out with her for real?"

Amon laughed. "I couldn't. I'd only hurt her," he replied.

Katsura, still looking confused, scratched his head with one finger. "How so? If you like her and she likes you, what's the problem?"

"I wish it were that simple," Amon replied, "but with her, nothing's simple. I can like her, but I can't _love_ her, I don't operate that way. She wants to be loved. I'll be her friend until she finds someone who can take care of her, then I'll disappear again."

"You should just give it a try. You'd be amazed at what you can be capable of." Katsura gave him a sly grin. "Besides, good girls are always great in bed."

***

When Amon returned to his apartment, he wasn't surprised in the least to see under the door that the light was already on inside. Returning his key to his pocket he opened the door and went inside, taking his shoes off at the entryway beside a familiar pair of small, feminine ones, and threw his jacket over the back of a chair. He followed the light down the short hall and to his bedroom, where he peeked inside. Tsukushi was lying stomach-down on his bed, flipping channels, her hair thrown casually to one side and her skirt, most likely not to her knowledge, hiked up to show most of her long, creamy thighs. Amon let out a sigh and stepped into the room, surprised when she seemed much too absorbed in channel surfing to even notice his presence.

Walking as quietly as he could, Amon approached the bed and stood beside her, leaning down and back enough that he kept himself out of a reflection in the television. As he leaned toward her, her eye darted to him then back to the screen, clearly indicating that she had seen him enter the room but had just not acknowledged him. Fueled by the thought, he rested one knee on the bed and leaned forward, dropping his head to hers, and whispered in her ear, "Good evening."

At her shudder, Amon grinned and briefly kissed her neck, then stood up and walked around the front of the bed so he could sit down beside her. "I set up the movie in the living room," he said, straightening his arms out behind him and resting back on them. Tsukushi shrugged and dropped the remote, turning to face him, the action causing her skirt to rise even higher. Without showing any outward signs of noticing, Amon raised one eyebrow at her.

"I didn't feel like sitting out there tonight. Your bed is much more comfortable. My futon gets boring pretty quickly," she replied with a yawn. Amon rolled his eyes.

"Fine," he said, "I'll go get the movie. Turn on the video player, will you?" Tsukushi nodded and he stood up, sliding off the bed and out the door into the living room. Picking the video case up off the top of his counter--he had planned on bringing the television and player in from the bedroom before she arrived--he walked back into the bedroom just as Tsukushi was plugging in the last of the wires.

Before long they had settled in, movie on, their backs against a few old, thin pillows and their heads against the wall. As could be expected, Amon felt bored only a meager ten minutes into the video. The blankness of the black and white coloring seemed to decrease his attention span by miles. But, not wanting to ruin the moment, he kept himself awake and focused his eyes on the small screen, trying to process the irritatingly fancy language of the two overly made-up, three-generations-old actors. Their lines were poetic and romantic, both which repulsed him, and repeated sequences of leaves blowing in the wind gave him the illusion of falling back thirty or forty years in time.

It wasn't until he felt a small weight on his shoulder that he allowed himself to be distracted. Glancing down, Amon blinked when he saw Tsukushi's head using him as a pillow, her hand rising to cover a small yawn. She usually didn't keep physical contact, much less initiate it; he watched with curiosity as she drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

As he found the position somewhat uncomfortable on his part, Amon raised one arm--quite daringly--and instead wrapped it around her opposite shoulder, allowing her head to rest on his much softer chest. Rather than draw away, she relaxed into it and let out a contented sigh. With a small smile Amon leaned back against the wall, his gaze focusing once more on the movie playing on the dresser.

When the video came to an end, it wasn't nearly soon enough for Amon's taste. When he looked down to tell her to sit up and try to go home, he found Tsukushi fast asleep, her shoulders and head mostly resting against him and her knees bent close to his thighs. Though she often fell asleep at his house, she was usually not entangled with him and thus it was easy to put her to bed by herself and sleep elsewhere; however, this time he was completely unwilling to wake her by moving but found no other solution.

Just as he was about to either wake her up or try to slide away, one of her hands found his shirt and grasped the fabric in her fingers. Tsukushi let out a barely audible murmur and buried her head in his chest. Amon knew he was lost. 

Lightly brushing her hair he slowly slid down, taking her with him, so he could put his head down on the pillow and lie flat. He slid his toes under the folded blanket at the base of the bed and kicked it up far enough that he could grab it with his free hand and open it, spreading it over them and tightening his grasp around her shoulders. Murmuring again, she curled up closer to him and Amon was grateful that her probably completely pulled up skirt was hidden by the blanket.

He closed his eyes, leaned his head back against the pillow, and wondered if it would really be too hard to love, especially if it was the small, strong girl clinging to him in her sleep. Maybe he could try it, he thought, just before passing into unconsciousness.

***

"Kunisawa? You mean, the fake Kiyonaga?"

Sakurako nodded her head, giving the three boys a worried expression. "She didn't tell Shigeru and I until last night," she said, fingering a lock of slightly curled hair. Soujiro and Akira exchanged looks before glancing at Rui, who was staring down at his clasped hands. He lifted his head, regarding Sakurako with a cool expression.

"So she didn't explicitly tell you not to tell us?"

Sakurako nodded. Rui stood up suddenly, keeping his face emotionless, and pushed his chair out. "Wait!" she said, jumping up as well. "You may be my senior by two years, but I think she's actually happy. She still hasn't gotten over what happened with Doumyouji-san, and... and I think it's good for her."

Saying nothing, Rui merely stepped away, pushed his chair back in, and walked across the cafeteria. After he left, Sakurako sat down and worriedly rubbed her hands together. "Don't worry," Akira said, tapping the table. "He won't talk to her about it. He just needs to sulk for a bit. I think he's just miffed that Makino didn't tell him."

"Tell him what?" All three jumped, their eyes turning to see Kazuya, who was standing behind Sakurako with a curious expression.

"Oh, Kazuya," Sakurako addressed, offering him Rui's chair. "We were just talking about Makino-senpai."

"Tsukushi?"

"Never mind. Sit down." Obeying his girlfriend's command, Kazuya took a seat and the table swiftly shifted conversation.

Rui sat on a bench in a familiar rose garden. Though it was the high school, he felt the campus to be much more inviting, despite the nostalgia, and often went there when he wanted some quiet, for the high schoolers never bothered him. He considered retrieving his violin from the main building, but, bound by a tired sense of laziness, he reclined against the bench's back, eyes closed, and let out a sigh.

He hardly flinched when he felt a familiar presence take a seat beside him, for he could tell it was her just by her step, smell, and breathing. "Hey, Makino," he greeted, not opening his eyes to confirm her identity.

"Hello, Hanazawa Rui."

They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments before Rui spoke again. "Why didn't you tell me about Kunisawa?"

He felt her flinch. "I didn't know I was obligated to do so," she replied, her voice calm but stinging.

"I want to be jealous," he said, as emotionless as ever, "but I can't, because you are Makino Tsukushi. But why him?"

He heard Tsukushi release a slightly relieved sigh. "Because I can't live in your world. He is... something familiar, something comfortable. He's... comforting, in this miniature high society."

Rui laughed and replied, "That sounds familiar." He sat up, opening his eyes, and glanced over at Tsukushi. "I'm happy for you, then."

She raised her eyebrows. "Don't get the wrong impression," she cautioned, "he's not my boyfriend. It's..."

"I know." He smiled, patting her head. "Do whatever makes you happy."

She grinned back at him, and nodded. "Thank you, Hanazawa Rui."

"For the last time, just call me Rui."

"Rui!"

"... Not this again..."

***

Tsukushi was jerked awake by the piercing ring of her phone, the sound blaring in her small apartment. Quickly jumping out of bed, she took her purse off the table and rifled through it, taking out the small phone and turning it on.

"Hello?"

Hearing a familiar laugh on the other end, she frowned. "What are you calling so early for? Shouldn't you still be asleep?"

"I don't want to sleep tonight," Amon replied. He sat on his bed, the television muted, and flipped through channels, sipping coffee through a tall thermos. He leaned back against the pillows he had stacked against the wall.

"Don't want to sleep? Is something bothering you?"

Amon unconsciously shook his head, stopping himself when he realized she wouldn't be able to see him. "No. Can you meet me?"

"At seven in the morning?"

"Yes."

She sighed. "I guess now that I'm up... Sure. Where?"

"The tea shop down the street from my apartment, you know the one," Amon replied.

"I'll be there in half an hour."

After saying good-bye, he returned the phone to its receiver and got off the bed, fully clothed from the night before, and stretched. He knew what he was going to do: it had kept him awake all night. Running over what he was going to say in his mind, Amon took another drink of his coffee and went into the kitchen, brushing a comb through his hair before sliding on a hat to protect his ears from the somewhat chilly late-autumn weather. He slipped his keys and wallet into his pocket and left the apartment.

Amon had been sitting at the table for twenty minutes when Tsukushi arrived, taking off her hood when she came inside, and sat down at the seat across from him. She looked slightly winded but no more, and a few strands of her hair, most of it put up in a stylish clip, framed her face and large, brown eyes.

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked after the waitress took their tea orders. Amon only shook his head and propped his hand against one cheek.

"I just wanted to see your face." He smiled when Tsukushi turned bright red and she averted her gaze. "Want to come over?"

She blinked at him, recovering from her blush rapidly. "Come over? This early? I have to work today."

"Just for a few hours. You don't start shift until noon, right? We can have lunch at my apartment," Amon replied, unusually earnest in his request, earning himself a quick assent. "Great. Let's skip the tea."

Tsukushi could barely respond before he grabbed her hand and put a few dollars on the table, waving at the objecting waitress as he pulled her out the door. "Hey!" Tsukushi cried, but Amon ignored her and dragged her all the way to his building, where he buzzed himself in and released her hand. Surprised and confused, she reluctantly followed him up the stairs to his door, where he let her in and closed the door behind her.

Before Tsukushi could utter a sound he had enveloped her in a hug, his arms tightening around her shoulders and his hands grasping the fabric of her shirt. She let out a surprised "Eep!" but nothing else, and when he didn't let go, she slowly relaxed in his grasp.

"Makino Tsukushi," he said at last, slowly releasing her and leaving her somewhat dumbfounded. Amon's dark eyes locked onto hers as he took off his hat. "Will you go out with me?"

At this Tsukushi's eyes grew wide. "Wha-what do you mean?" she asked nervously.

"I mean exactly what I say," he replied, leaning down so that he was face-to-face with her. "I want you to be my girlfriend."

She inhaled sharply. Amon felt a slight twitch and his stomach was turning over, the complete alien feeling of butterflies taking over and causing him to sweat. Annoyed by his own lack of calm control Amon tried to urge her to respond with his eyes, but she didn't seem focused on him at all. To get back her attention he raised one hand to her cheek, relieved when she didn't jerk back from the touch.

"Girlfriend, huh...?" Tsukushi looked at him. "Okay."

Amon blinked, repeating her response in his head with wonderment at her casual demeanor. She smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "I think I can trust you."

At her words he smiled and without hesitation leaned down, pressing his lips to hers. She offered no resistance and he drew away just as quickly, pulling her into his arms once more. He grinned slightly and rested his chin on her head.

"Thank you."

***

Tsukushi yawned and, not wanting to open her eyes yet, curled up closer to the warmth beside her. She felt a long, muscled arm tighten around her, and she tried to sink back into the warm bliss of sleep.

"You should probably wake up. You have school today, don't you?"

Groggily she opened her eyes, peering up at Amon, who watched her with an equally tired, half-lidded expression. She shook her head.

"I don't want to." His chuckle rumbled in his chest, vibrating against her cheek. She let out a pleased "Ooooh."

"Hey," he reprimanded, "don't do that."

"Do what?" Tsukushi replied coyly. "Mmmm...?" She giggled when he inhaled sharply. Before she could react, Amon pulled her on top of him, the blanket barely staying over her shoulders. He ran his hands down her smooth, bare skin, drawing the sheet down to reveal her milky arms and back.

"Tsukushi?" She blinked her eyes open, having become lost in his touch, and looked at him.

"Mm?"

Amon sat up, sitting his bare back against the wall, and pulled her onto his lap. Tsukushi found herself blushing wildly as the blanket fell away completely, leaving the pair of them completely naked on his bed. He snorted and held her arms in his hands to stop her from trying to cover herself by pressing her chest against his. Held back, he could admire her from top to bottom.

Bringing his eyes back up to hers, Amon's gaze turned serious. "Will you marry me?"

Tsukushi could only stare at him, her blush quickly dissipating as she realized exactly what he had asked. "...M-marry you?" He nodded, his expression not changing. She drew her eyes away from his, dragging her gaze along his neck, shoulders, chest, over to the rest of the bed, the wall, the window, the ceiling, over to the door, down to the floor, then back again.

And she realized that she had everything. Great friends, some of the best: Shigeru and Yuki, Sakurako and Kazuya, Rui, Soujiro and Akira. They both had jobs, and in two years after graduation she could get a full-time one that could easily afford luxury.

"I think," she said at last, "there are lots of kinds of feelings, some that change, and some that don't. But I think as well, you have to work to keep things that are dear to you with you forever, and I know that I love you, and I think I can love you until I'm an old, wrinkly lady." There, Tsukushi paused, letting the information sink in. Amon only nodded his head.

"I think love is something made from a lot of different things; that's why I couldn't believe in it. I want to hold you, make love to you, wake up next to you, work for you, and live with you, for as long as you want me and longer. I guess that's what love is," he replied, drawing his fingers up and down her arms.

"I'll marry you."

Amon smiled then, pulled her to him, and slid back down so his head rested on the pillow. He folded his arms around her waist and lightly kissed her on the lips, his eyes never once leaving her own. Tsukushi smiled and returned the kiss, her hands resting on his shoulders and her hips pressing ever so slightly against his.

With a wicked smile he grabbed the blankets and lifted them. "I'm glad you came back to this side of the bridge. We like to go fishing here." Tsukushi laughed and Amon ducked them both under the canopy of sheets.


End file.
